


Cupid Hit Me With Precision

by easycomeeasygo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Yoon Jeonghan, just two gaymers with a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: The thing about working at a PC Bang is that it tends to have regulars. Guys with big glasses who are dreaming of going pro in League of Legends, guys in their late 20s who just want a place to go to play games in peace, kids who don’t quite have the gaming setup they want just yet.Seungcheol’s favorite regular comes in on Thursdays.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 210
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1





	Cupid Hit Me With Precision

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest) collection. 



> I loved this prompt and I hope I did it justice.  
> Sorry I let Overwatch take over the PUBG element but I tried my best to mention PUBG a decent amount, I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Title from a Tyler, The Creator song. My real homie.

  
  


The thing about working at a PC Bang is that it tends to have regulars. Guys with big glasses who are dreaming of going pro in League of Legends, guys in their late 20s who just want a place to go to play games in peace, kids who don’t quite have the gaming setup they want just yet. If you’re lucky, the ones you see often, whose gaming times overlap with your shifts aren’t completely awful. Seungcheol is lucky. He gets to know his regulars quickly and likes most of them a lot. Jisung is a baby and a fucking prodigy. Same with his boyfriend, Chenle, who always comes in like a fucking hurricane, loud with a laugh that seems to resonate throughout the entire space. Seungcheol really thinks the both of them could go pro, especially after spending a few really slow days watching them play high ranked matches. It astounds him, how talented they are and how fucking _young_ they are. It’s a matter of time before a team comes in and sweeps them away. Seokjin hyung just wants peace to play MapleStory. Seungcheol gets it. He sees the heaviness that drags him down when he walks in and how he seems a little lighter when he walks out.

Seungcheol’s favorite regular comes in on Thursdays. His name is Wonwoo, he’s tall and thin, wearing round glasses with thick lenses. He always wears a Nike windbreaker or sweatshirt and a bucket hat pulled down low. He's ridiculously shy, with a deep voice that makes Seungcheol’s heart stop. He plays a lot of PUBG and Overwatch. He’s seen him play DOTA2 a handful of times as well. Seungcheol tries to talk to him every week, and when Wonwoo answers with more than a single word he feels accomplished.

The first time Wonwoo came in, Seungcheol wouldn’t be exaggerating if he said his heart fell out of his ass. He could barely talk to him, could barely get through the spiel he has memorized for new people, explaining how they do the payment, how the machine works, how to log into different launchers on the computer, a brief lecture on the importance of authenticators, how they take orders. Jeonghan, who unfortunately was next to him for this, did not help at all, and instead sat back in their seat and watched in amusement.

“How bad was that,” Seungcheol asks as Wonwoo sits at a computer.

“I mean. Bad,” Jeonghan replies. “But only because I know your embarrassing ass. He has no idea that that was you falling over yourself like an idiot. It was actually really put together, I’m impressed hyung.”

“He’s the cutest boy I have ever seen in my fucking life,” he says, dazed.

“Your ears get really red, did you know?” they reply.

Seungcheol flushes, taking out his phone and using the camera to check. Not only are his ears still faintly red, but there’s also a hint of a blush on his face as well. Horrible.

“No, I didn’t actually know that.”

“Cute,” Jeonghan coos. “I hope he becomes a regular.”

-

It takes a few Thursdays for Wonwoo to seemingly get comfortable enough to start ordering things. At first, he doesn’t order much of anything while playing, just occasionally a coffee when his glasses don’t quite hide the bags under his eyes. He tended to stick to drinks: coffee and the occasional energy drink. Slowly, he began to get more things: a bag of chips, the spiciest ramen they have, the occasional pastry.

Jeonghan would always rather not do their job, so they always lets Seungcheol bring Wonwoo his drinks and snacks to his relief. He would hate to have to beg Jeonghan to let him to it. It also seems to get Wonwoo to open up, as the weeks pass he begins saying more and more to Seungcheol. It makes him feel sure that he was right about Wonwoo just being shy. 

Otherwise, Wonwoo spends his time playing his games in peace, voice occasionally rising and when Seungcheol looks over to see what he’s doing, there’s the PUBG losing screen and Wonwoo decimating whoever he’s playing pairs with, so different to the soft way he talks to Seungcheol when he comes in.

“You try so hard with him,” Jeonghan says, not taking their eyes off their phone, “He’s gonna hate you.”

“He’s just shy,” Seungcheol insists. He _is_ just shy. Seungcheol knows the type. Wonwoo is like a cat that startles easily when approached. He just has to take his time and let him warm up to him. He’s careful about it though, always taking Jeonghan’s words into consideration when he talk to him. He always manages to pull out real information about Wonwoo each week though. He finds out he’s going to school for photography, freelancing and doing an internship for at a magazine. His free time is spent either gaming or reading. He seems less and less shy around Seungcheol but if Jeonghan is there too he freezes up. Seungcheol finds it stupidly endearing. It’s distressing how an innocent crush is turning into a legitimate crush.

“Hey Wonwoo,” Seungcheol says, a friendly smile on his face when Wonwoo walks in. He can feel Jeonghan’s eye roll from next to him.

“Hey Seungcheol hyung,” he says quietly.

He watches Wonwoo pay at the machine for his time.

“How long are you here for,” he asks curiously.

Wonwoo looks surprised at that, even though Seungcheol asks every time he comes in. It’s exactly what makes him think of a cat whenever he talks to him. Slightly startled he answers, “Three hours. Bit longer than usual.”

Seungcheol feels like he’s pushing his luck but he asks anyway, “What are you playing?”

“Overwatch. I need to finish up my placements, I still have to do Tank and Support.”

“Cool,” Seungcheol says. He wants to say so much more, ask about which role he’s doing placements for or who he mains or what he thinks of the professional scene in Korea but he thinks he’s bugged Wonwoo enough. “Good luck, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo shoots him a small shy smile and Seungcheol fucking melts. “Thanks, hyung.”

“You are _so_ embarrassing,” Jeonghan says next to him once Wonwoo is seated at a computer. 

“He’s so _cute,_ ” Seungcheol whines, hiding his head in his arms on the desk. “His voice is so deep and soft. I think I like him. He has nice hands.”

Jeonghan snorts, pulling out their phone and leans back in their chair. “I cannot stress enough just how embarrassing you are.”

Out of all of his co-workers, Jeonghan is his favorite person to work with. They’re the same age, Seungcheol only two months older. He likes how easy it makes it for them to get along. Jeonghan is witty and fun. They quickly become someone that Seungcheol actually hangs out with outside of work. They also tease the ever-living shit out of Seungcheol but honestly, he probably deserves it. They do a shit ton together. They get meals and coffee. They begin to play video games together and They quickly replace Jihoon as his favorite PUBG duo partner. They're just one of Seungcheol’s favorite people, which makes it easier to deal with being a disastrous gay every Thursday.

-

Everything comes crashing down when Wonwoo shows up with a friend. Jeonghan is next to him, tilting their head and watches on, assessingly. 

Seungcheol greets Wonwoo as usual and Wonwoo replies just as usual.

“I’m Joshua,” the other guy offers from behind. He's cute, ridiculously attractive with nice arms. He knows it’s irrational and he doesn’t even know if they’re dating or anything but he kind of hates Joshua with his entire being. He almost feels guilty about it.

Seungcheol manages to fight off the ridiculous urge to inform him he didn’t ask but he just bites his tongue, responding, “Seungcheol.”

The entire time they’re here, both him and Jeonghan glance over to see what’s happening and talk quietly to each other.

“I can’t believe I didn’t even think about if he was single or not,” Seungcheol says.

Jeonghan just looks over to where they’re sitting, letting out a pensive hum.

“Jeonghan,” he whines, “this sucks.”

“Stop whining,” they reply, “I’m thinking.”

Seungcheol just goes back to scrolling through twitter and secretly watching Jjonak stream Overwatch on Twitch, occasionally stopping to check people in while Jeonghan takes care of taking food to whoever orders something. He also notices how Jeonghan walks slowly behind Wonwoo and Joshua, as if they're listening to whatever they’re saying. He has no idea how they haven’t noticed, they're not being subtle at all.

They both say bye as they walk out.

When Seungcheol looks back at Jeonghan, they still have that pensive look on their face. “They’re not dating.”

Seungcheol scrunches his face. “What do you mean they’re not dating.”

“I’ll prove it to you, I bet they’ll come back together next week.”

“That just makes me think they’re actually dating, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan rolls their eyes and smiles as if they know all the secrets in the world. “Just trust me on this, Cheol.”

-

Thursday rolls around and to Seungcheol’s dismay, Jeonghan is right. Wonwoo shows up, not only with Joshua in tow, but with his hair dyed a blue-gray. Seungcheol is _so_ mad. It looks so good and he feels like his synapses just exploded, and why the _fuck_ is Joshua here again with his fucking arms and face.

This time is different though because Jeonghan does their fucking _job_ for once and begins talking to Joshua. He takes advantage of the distraction to talk to Wonwoo.

“Hey Wonwoo, what are you playing today?”

“Hey hyung,” he says quietly, “Probably PUBG, I think. At least until I get sick of Joshua hyung being bad at it, then Overwatch, which he’s also bad at but it’s easier to ignore that and carry anyway.”

Seungcheol smiles. He’s not bad at PUBG. “Who do you main? I kept meaning to ask.”

“I’ll play whatever,” Wonwoo says. He stops for a second before elaborating, “DPS is probably my best role. Genji, Mccree. Tank, I like to D.Va or Orissa. Support Ana or Zen. Brig can be fun too.”

“I usually tank,” Seungcheol says quickly, “Winston, Rein, whoever really. I hardly ever play DPS but when I do I end up playing Mei or Hanzo or something.”

“What’s your rank?” Wonwoo asks.

Seungcheol is pretty sure Wonwoo has never asked him a question before. “GM for Tank and Masters for DPS. I haven’t done support placements in a while, I should.”

Wonwoo smiles and Seungcheol melts at the sight of it. “I’m Masters across the board.”

Before Seungcheol can reply and say something stupid like asking him to play with him or something, fucking Joshua ends up dragging him to the computers.

Right as he’s about to complain about it to Jeonghan he sees that Jeonghan has a shit-eating smile on their face. “They’re definitely not dating.”

“But how do you _know_ ,” Seungcheol whines. He doesn’t understand what Jeonghan is seeing that he isn’t.

They just smile in a way that would leave Mona Lisa jealous of the sheer truth Jeonghan is hiding in it. After an hour or so, Jeonghan gets up and grabs a beer and brings it over to Joshua. Seungcheol watches on with complete incredulity as he comes back with a serene smile on his face.

“They’re not dating,” Jeonghan says again, trying their best to drive home the message through Seungcheol’s thick skull, a hint of a blush on their face. “They’re not dating because I just got Joshua’s number.”

Jeonghan reaches out with a finger to close Seungcheol’s dropped jaw. “You shouldn’t do that. You look dumb and you wouldn’t want Wonwoo to see you like that.”

“That’s mean. You shouldn’t bully me.”

“It’s not mean. I’m trying to make you stop drooling over Wonwoo and _do_ something. I have looked at Joshua twice and I already have his number, hyung. Just talk to him.”

Seungcheol doesn’t take Jeonghan’s advice. 

-

“He likes you,” Jeonghan says randomly one Thursday when Wonwoo is at his computer already. They sound exasperated as if they've been waiting for ages to say it.

“What?”

“He came in on Tuesday when I was working with Hansol. You know how Hansol is with customers, always dragging them into conversations. He tried with Wonwoo and he barely replied, and just said hi to me.”

“So?” Maybe he was just having a bad day, maybe he didn’t want to talk to anyone, Seungcheol rationalizes. It doesn’t have to mean something.

“Hansol turned to me and said ‘One day he’s going to talk to me’ and I stared at him dumbfounded because Wonwoo _does_ talk but he talks to you, Cheol.”

“That doesn’t have to mean anything,” he insists.

Jeonghan sighs loudly. “My sweet sweet Seungcheol, stop ignoring what’s right in front of you. I’m not going to lead you astray.”

Seungcheol takes a glance over to Wonwoo where he’s gesticulating wildly while shadowing someone who looks like they’re about to die in PUBG. It’s the most heated he’s seen him here.

It might be worth a shot.

-

Seungcheol occasionally picks up an extra Friday shift when he wants some extra money and this is one of them. He starts late, so he gets lunch with Jeonghan.

Jeonghan has been eyeing him suspiciously all through lunch and until they’re at the coffee shop around the corner with their drinks in front of them.

“Listen, my sweet darling Cheol,” Jeonghan begins, ”I didn’t want to do this but I think I have to. Do you know what Wonwoo and Joshua talk about whenever they come to play? _You_ , you absolute dumbshit. I mean that in a deep loving way, obviously. Wonwoo literally gushes about you. I didn’t know he could talk that much.”

Seungcheol thinks he’s doing the face that Jeonghan always makes fun of him for, but he can’t help it. He really cannot believe the words that have just come out of their mouth. There’s no way that Wonwoo would talk about, let alone gush, about him.

Jeonghan rolls their eyes, “I told you to stop making that face you look dumb. Please just ask him out next time he’s in. I love you but I’m so sick of you, Cheol.”  
  


Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a hug goodbye, and as they pull away they tell him, “Dress a little nicer today, trust me.”

Seungcheol’s face scrunches in confusion. “Okay?”

Jeonghan just smiles widely, “Just trust me, I swear.”

Wonwoo comes in unexpectedly that night while Seungcheol is working with Mingyu. He’s dressed a little different than usual, his sweatshirt replaced with a knit sweater and bucket hat nowhere to be seen. His hair even looks styled. He approaches the desk first.

“When does your shift end?” he asks as if he knew Seungcheol would be here.

“Midnight? I usually get off earlier though.”

Wonwoo just nods and approaches the machine, paying for his hours.

“I’m paid up until 1 am, you should play Overwatch with me once your shift is over,” Wonwoo says quietly.

Seungcheol just nods, looking absolutely dumbfounded. Maybe Jeonghan was right about not letting Wonwoo see him like this.

Instead, Wonwoo smiles soft and bright, “See you then, hyung.”

Mingyu turns to him with a dumb look on his face. “That’s the dude that won’t talk to Hansol. He actually talks to you? I thought Jeonghan was lying about that.”

“Nah, we talk all the time,” he replies, the smile on his face growing. “Why would Jeonghan lie?”

“I mean they wouldn’t, but this was just unbelievable? Hello?”

Seungcheol laughs. “Obviously not.”

The light goes off on the desk. Seungcheol sits up and checks it, but when he sees it’s not from Wonwoo’s computer he turns back towards Mingyu.

“Station 11 wants a beer and chips, get on it Mingyu,” he says with a grin, leaning back in his chair and stealing a glance at Wonwoo.

Mingyu stands up, looking like he’s about to protest but Seungcheol just raises his eyebrows in a way that he hopes is reminiscent of Jeonghan. 

Mingyu just sighs and takes care of it.

Seungcheol finally clocks out. He changes out of his uniform— an ugly navy ill-fitting polo and into a soft white v-neck knit sweater with sleeves long enough that his fingers curl over the edge. He’s relieved that he listened to Jeonghan, changing when he got home before heading back out to work. He fusses around with his hair until it looks decent in the mirror. The bags under his eyes, a testament to his inability to rest are ever-present, but they look better than usual. A relief. He takes a deep breath, trying to ground himself and heads back out. He swings by the fridge and grabs two beers for them, giving a little wave to Jeongguk, his reliever, and goes to sit next to Wonwoo. 

He’s in the training room in Overwatch, doing Widowmaker flick shots with his headset on his neck waiting for Seungcheol to join him.

“Hey,” Seungcheol says nervously, holding out a beer for him.

Wonwoo turns to him and smiles, accepting the beer. “Thanks. Come on, I wanna see just how good you are.”

He bites his lip nervously. “Okay.”

It’s always odd sitting next to the person you’re playing with, hearing them through the headset and not from next to you. The just do quick play, but it takes ages to queue, especially since Wonwoo picks DPS.

“What were you playing before,” Seungcheol asks.

“Overwatch,” Wonwoo replies. When Seungcheol glances over, he sees the hint of a smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth. “Had to warm up. Gotta impress you.”

If Seungcheol is honest, just the concept of Wonwoo sitting next to him playing a game with him is enough to impress him. He could be the worst fucking player in the world but it wouldn’t matter.

The queue goes off and they’re put in a game, defending Hanamura. They both shift into game mode, calling out where players are and strategies together, not bothering to go into the team chat, only talking to each other. 

“Do you wanna get food and drinks after this?” Wonwoo asks softly after they win. “I know it’s late but--”  
“Yes,” Seungcheol interrupts. He can’t help it, how excited he suddenly feels. “There’s a bunch of places around here that are open late.”

“Great,” Wonwoo replies.

They play a few more games before the warning comes up on Wonwoo’s screen alerting him there’s only 5 minutes of his time left. Wonwoo takes off the headset and Seungcheol follows suit and they get ready to leave.

Seungcheol grabs Wonwoo’s hand as they head out and he waves goodbye to Jeongguk and Mingyu, the two of them just staring with wide eyes. Wonwoo squeezes his hand as they go down the stairs and once they’re out on the street, Seungcheol turns to him, unable to hide the sheer joy in his smile. 

“You said you know a place right?” When Seungcheol nods Wonwoo continues, “Well lead the way then, hyung.”

They weave through the streets, hands still intertwined with the neon lights illuminating the night, settling Seungcheol’s nerves with their familiarity.

“Jeonghan told Joshua hyung they wouldn’t go out with him until I asked you out,” Wonwoo says with a straight face, a blush betraying him as they round a corner down another alleyway.

“Jeonghan is the worst. I apologize for everything about them,” Seungcheol replies, smiling widely.

“I started to bring Joshua hyung with me because I kept talking about you,” Wonwoo says, “Wanted to show off the cute PC Bang employee I have a crush on, I guess. Hyung and Jeonghan have been texting a lot. I think Jeonghan must have told hyung something because he suddenly turned to me one day like ‘Seungcheol likes you too, you know that right?”

Seungcheol continues to listen to Wonwoo’s words dumbfounded. This isn’t at all how Seungcheol expected his shift to end but holy shit is he glad that Jeonghan has had enough of his pining bullshit to talk to Joshua about it. They both definitely needed the push.

“He said your ears turn red every time you talk to me,” Wonwoo continues, “I didn’t really believe him but then I started to look for it. He was right. It's cute.”

Seungcheol blushes, staring at his shoes in a fit of embarrassment. “I was always worried I was bothering you by talking to you so much.”

When he takes a chance to look at Wonwoo, he sees him vehemently shake his head out of the corner of his eye. “Was just nervous around you, I guess.”

They finally get to the hole in the wall restaurant Seungcheol was leading them too. It’s small and always has a line no matter the time but the tteokbokki is always worth the wait. They get in line behind a group of guys.

“How much did Jeonghan tell Joshua, exactly?”

Wonwoo smiles, his eyes crinkling. “Uhm. A lot? Maybe everything.” He says sheepishly, “I would be mad at them but I think they made the right call interfering?”

Seungcheol can’t help the way he laughs brightly, instinctively leaning into Wonwoo’s chest. He likes the way Wonwoo’s arms seem to instinctively wrap around him, pulling him in closer. It’s easy with Wonwoo, Seungcheol is quickly realizing. It settles any lingering nerves that Seungcheol had.

He feels the rumble from Wonwoo’s chest as he murmurs in his ear, “You’re so loud and bubbly. It’s cute.”

“Well you seem all stoic and hot and shit but you’re just a fucking nerd,” Seungcheol replies.

Wonwoo laughs suddenly, catching himself off guard. He lets go of Seungcheol but slips his hand back into his, gently beginning to rub circles onto his hand.

“Ding ding ding,” Wonwoo replies.

Seungcheol can’t help how he laughs loudly, immediately trying to muffle his laugh back into Wonwoo’s chest. He can feel the other people on line behind and in front of him looking but he doesn’t give a shit now. Not when Wonwoo’s shell seems a million miles away and he’s holding Seungcheol’s hand like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> [talk to me about scoops and wonwoo <3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
